Adiós
by Gisella
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde llega la ambición y la locura de un mortífago? Harry sabe que debe huír, sabe que Hermione corre peligro cerca suyo; pero no puede dejarla. Hasta que algo cambia el rumbo de las cosas y hace elegir a Harry entre recuerdos o amor. One Shot.


**Adiós.**

Una lágrima sincera tienta con caer desde los ojos desesperados de Harry. Las gafas están quebradas por alguna de las caídas y golpes que se ha dado en el camino de huida. Dumbledore acaba de morir frente a los ojos de Harry, y él ha logrado escapar de milagro, siendo lo primero en su mente ir a buscar a sus amigos… ir a buscarla a _ella_.

El castillo está lleno, atestado de Mortífagos. "_El mejor atraco a la escuela Hogwarts de la Historia_", se puede adivinar el próximo título de El Profeta del día siguiente, seguramente. Si es que hay una esperanza de _mañana_ para el mundo mágico.

Se han escabullido de los terrenos de la escuela como pudieron, por medio de pasadizos que nunca usaron y les develó el Mapa del Merodeador en un intento desesperado de escapar. Ron quedó en encontrarse con ellos en la Madriguera, llevándose consigo a Ginny en medio de quejas y reprimendas de Fred y George por no poder tranquilizarla.

El lugar en el que estaban era lúgubre; se notaba que nadie había pasado hace años, sin dejar pasar cualquier vestigio de luz. Las paredes mohosas tenían un aspecto viejo y caducado, además de una oscuridad que era tan solo interrumpida por antorchas de vez en cuando.

Escucharon ruidos extraños cuando desaparecieron los hermanos Weasley, y en el instante en que disponían huir ellos hasta Grimmauld Place, un hombre encapuchado apareció de la nada. Un mortífago los había seguido, y pensaba aprovechar ahora que estaban solos. Estúpido cobarde.  
Siseaba con la lengua cual serpiente, amenazando a Hermione con la varita, ignorando la que Harry empuñaba con furia entre sus manos y fantaseando con la increíble recompensa de Voldemort cuando llevara…

-Los cuerpos de los dos tórtolos entrometidos.- Su sonrisa era macabra, siniestra.  
-No le apuntes a ella, no la mires siquiera.- La voz de Harry era seca, fría. Hermione trata de buscar su varita, pero parece que la ha perdido en la fuga.  
-¿Qué harás, Potter? -Disfruta de sobremanera. Harry tiene valentía, pero miedo en sus ojos. Miedo por Hermione. -Eres tú o ella; si tirara una maldición no podrías esquivarla junto con la cerebrito-  
-Si tiraras una maldición, no tendrás tiempo de volver a respirar.  
-No necesito respirar si has muerto, todos sabrían que he sido yo.  
-Pues inténtalo siquiera.

Desafío. Eso se lee en los ojos de Harry. El encapuchado sube el rostro, mostrando un aspecto decrépito, con cicatrices y marcas de una lucha reciente. Hermione lo reconoce a pesar de estar detrás de Harry; Amycus Carrow. Viejo mortífago y uno de los cómplices en la muerte de Dumbledore. Amycus se sabe ser reconocido. Lame sus labios y pasa la lengua por sus dientes. Locura extrema reflejan sus ojos; parece que la codicia de poder terminar con _El niño que vivió_ le consume la cordura que le queda. Pero lo que dice luego, hace que a Harry se le congelara la sangre.

-Valdría la pena morir si también lo hace tu compañera.- Aprieta la mano de Hermione, y empuña con más fuerza la que tiene frente al mortífago.  
-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, así que no…  
-Oh, sí. Sí, sí, sí, sí, Potter.- ríe y agranda la mirada, los ojos penetrantes- Ella también tiene un alto precio. El amor, el amor… ¿Cuánto crees que darán por tu enamorada?

Harry tiene la boca seca. El aire parece abandonar todo el espacio que le rodea; recupera la compostura cuando siente las manos de Hermione aferrarse a su brazo, reflejando preocupación e incluso notando en su propia piel que está temblando. Debe protegerla; aprieta los dientes y devuelve el apretón con firmeza, sintiendo cómo ella aparenta estar tranquila. Le respira despacio detrás, le susurra un "no te preocupes, amor" en el oído. Merlín, no soportaría perderla.

-Las formas más bajas de hacerte sufrir son las mejores, ¿Qué tal viendo morir a tu compañera? De alguna forma lenta y dolorosa, ya sabes…- Levanta la cabeza y lanza una carcajada ronca- Desde que decidiste estar con ella, está tan condenada como tú lo estás. De cualquier modo; eres tú, pegado a esa, lo que la hace meramente valer algo para el Señor Oscuro…- la mira con desdén, destilando peste por la mirada- si no es más que una simple mugrosa.

Parece fuego interno correrle por las venas; el veneno se esparce por dentro como una estela sin dejar nada de coherencia en sus actos. Solo rapidez y rencor. Empuja a Hermione levemente hacia atrás, al tiempo que de su boca sale una voz contenida y colérica; _¡Avada Kedavra!_.

Hermione trata de frenarlo, pero es demasiado tarde. Antes de que el fulgor verde de la varita de Harry se termine de desprender de la punta, Carrow lanza un maleficio diferente, sin decir palabras exactas; completa malevolencia y un susurro en el que se puede distinguir la palabra "Mortem" con exactitud. Un chorro de luz violeta oscuro se escurre en la mínima distancia que separa a Harry y Hermione, cuando él se impulsa para empuñar con furia la varita, dejándole el espacio suficiente a Hermione para tratar de protegerlo.

La dureza con la que Harry ha hecho el maleficio derriba a Carrow, abatiéndolo tieso, inmóvil; cayendo en el piso donde deja finalmente de respirar, y su varita se desprende de sus dedos hasta llegar rondando a una esquina olvidada donde la luz ni siquiera alcanza.

Harry deja salir el aire de un soplo, ha podido derrotarlo sin problemas. Baja la varita y es en aquel momento que nota que no tiene ninguna presión en el brazo.

- Oh. No, no. -Voltea y la ve. El corazón se le paraliza. -No, por Merlín, no.-

Hermione está también en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente en silencio, tratando de no alarmar a Harry. Pero el simple motivo de verla le hace precipitarse al lado de ella sin pensarlo un segundo. No, no. No puede ser. _No ella._ Toma su rostro entre las manos, se raspa las rodillas al caer y deja la varita a un lado.

-Herm… Hermione… -Trata de buscar la forma, no entiende cómo pasó. Cómo pudo darle a ella. -Fui un idiota, por Merlín… lo siento, Hermione, lo siento…-  
-Harry, tranquilízate. -Ella simplemente muestra una sonrisa turbia, con ojos cansados y los labios secos. -Estoy bien…-

No, no lo está, porque está muriendo. Todavía no vio la herida pero lo sabe. No tiene idea de cuál es el maleficio, pero una mancha oscura aparece en el costado de su vientre, allí donde le ha pegado.  
Parece arder, escocer y quemarle de dentro hacia fuera. Harry trata de apaciguarlo con lo que puede. Se saca su sweater para tratar de… apagar la herida, odiándose por no saber qué diablos hacer con ese encantamiento. Cuando presiona el estómago de Hermione, ella cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios. Se acerca a su rostro y trata de sacarle el cabello de las facciones. Busca en su cabeza vestigios de alguna cura, algún hechizo que pueda sanarle; ella se le adelanta, con voz comenzando a raspar su garganta.

-No hay cura, Harry. No existen…-Sonríe a pesar de su voz débil. Él se desespera y mira a sus ojos incrédulo a punto de interrumpirla- No es un maleficio imperdonable, ni tampoco un hechizo común. Solo los Mortífagos pueden usarlo… por ello… la palabra "Mortem"… tú lo oíste.

No quiere resignarse, no puede. Es Hermione, es la única persona que le importa, más que su propia vida. No ha hecho nada para merecer esto, y… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quien no debería salir herida por su culpa! La castaña cierra los ojos, intentando reprimir una mueca de dolor. La herida parece agrandarse… en el lugar donde Harry hace presión, se siente arder como si estuviera a fuego y carne vivos.

-Pero… No, Hermione. Tiene que haber algo, alguna cosa… -Le ruega a su rostro, pide urgentemente una alternativa- Vamos, tú sabes todo, dime lo que sea… o, aguanta. Iremos a preguntarle a Hagrid, llamaré a algún mortífago para que te sane a cambio de mí… tienen que saberlo, alguno debe…

Ella tan solo ríe quedamente, y es allí donde el corazón de Harry da un vuelco.

-Detente, Harry. -En sus ojos se notan las lágrimas, y sus labios indican una sonrisa sincera, dolorosa - Realmente… no hay cura.  
-No… No, Hermione.

Da un puño contra el piso; se resigna a perderla. No soporta su impotencia, toma su rostro con poderío, acariciando los pómulos y las mejillas de Hermione, sintiéndolos cada vez más fríos. No sabe que decir, la solvencia en los comentarios de la castaña lo abaten; sus manos delicadas sujetan sus muñecas, y él tan solo puede agachar la cabeza y dejar que ella lo consuele.

-Déjame hacerlo, Harry. Si muero es por algo que amo. Por ti.  
-Pero no debes… no te mereces nada de esto, Hermione… no me pidas eso.  
-Piensa… tal vez, deben ser así las cosas… -un escalofrío la abate, pero aparenta no sentirlo -Para que todos sepan que… te amo.

La lágrima abandonó las pestañas de Harry; hace tiempo que una hilera de gotas saladas pende en sus ojos, a la deriva y sin caer, colgando en ellas a base de fingir tranquilidad. Aparentar estar bien, cerrar la boca conteniendo las palabras que ruegan dentro por salir; no está todo apaciguado dentro de él como parece. Piensa que aquello no pasará, que ahora perderá lo único que le queda. Todo. Ella lo es todo.

-No debes de llorar, Harry… -Ella es ahora quien lo acompaña, acariciando sus muñecas -También me duele a mi, pero…  
-No, Hermione, ¡No! -Se reniega, toma su rostro con furia y la mira fijo. -Encontraré la manera, lo juro. Haré que estés bien… aunque tenga que dejar mi vida, tú sobrevivirás, ¿Entiendes?

Hermione voltea el rostro dejando caer las lágrimas. No hay manera de que aquello termine bien… Solo sabe de una posibilidad, aquella que habita en su pecho. Pero no… no lo haría nunca. Deberá esperar a que sea Harry el que la entienda. Ella moriría por él, y ahora se lo demostrará. Quiere que la deje ir, ha disfrutado todo junto a él. No necesita nada más que su felicidad.

Harry solo tiene unos minutos. Tiene que elegir. Ahora. Su felicidad o la de ella. Una eternidad sufriendo, o su vida entera feliz, pero sin él.

Hermione solloza cuando la herida, ciertamente, aumenta el tamaño. Quema la carne de a poco y es más doloroso de lo que puede soportar. Es más que obvia la respuesta.

Dios, alguien tendría que haberle dicho que iba a doler tanto. Le advirtieron… "_Si la amas, terminarás dañándola. Nadie es feliz en la guerra_." Pero no podría haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de amarla. De tenerla en sus brazos y sentirse diferente, calmar sus sollozos, pensar en ella noche y día, amarla completamente, disfrutar el sabor de sus labios. No aguanta la idea de tenerla lejos para siempre. No quiere, se reniega. Es lo peor que le han pedido en su vida, y la opción más fácil al momento de decidir entre su felicidad, y la de ella.

Hermione aprieta su brazo, casi rasguñándolo, mientras frunce el seño y muerde sus labios. Lo sabe. Ella está antes de todo, de cualquier cosa. Incluso de su misma felicidad.

-No te dejaré, Hermione.

Ella afloja su expresión todavía con los ojos cerrados. Su sonrisa, la forma en la cual ella también deja caer el llanto, enrojeciendo sus ojos y dejando demostrar sus sentimientos. "_Es necesario para que todos sepan que te amo_" le dice siempre en secreto cuando su coraza se quiebra. Ahora ella sabe que él ha encontrado la alternativa para que deje de sufrir.

Busca en su bolsillo el Giratiempo, y empuña la varita con fuerza.

Harry acerca su rostro al de ella, aspirando su aroma y esperando a que abra los ojos para disfrutar una vez más su beso. La última vez.

Lento y sin cadencia. Duele porque hay heridas físicas y tienen los dos el alma destrozada, sabiendo lo que viene luego de aquel abrazo que Harry le da a medias. Salado, tiene el gusto de las lágrimas en los labios, pero eso no lo hace menos perfecto.  
Hermione aprieta las manos de Harry mientras tantean su rostro, tratando de recordar cada espacio y recoveco. Se rozan las lenguas y respiran el aliento ajeno con delicadeza; se despiden con un beso que, desearían, sería perfecto si tan solo pudiera ser eterno.

Será un recuerdo tan solo para Harry; Hermione sabe lo que pasará.

Se separa un par de centímetros siquiera. Acaricia la sien de la castaña, mientras empuña la varita con la otra mano. Las lágrimas le dificultan la mirada, pero puede distinguir la mueca de agonía en el rostro frente al suyo. No aguantará mucho más.

-Siempre te amaré, Harry.

Suelta una bocanada de aire y solloza cuando la herida le escuece por dentro. Harry apoya sus labios en los de ella, apuntando con la varita al pecho de Hermione.

-Nunca te olvidaré, Hermione.

Realmente, nunca lo hará. Cada vez que la vea cruzando los pasillos de la escuela, simulando no conocerla; porque así es como deberá ser. Sacrificará toda una vida de amistad y amor... por la felicidad eterna de Hermione. Porque ella siga viviendo.

Siente apretarle la mano por última vez, antes de que un largo destello blanco ilumine la habitación.

Cae inconciente, con una expresión suave poblando su rostro. Harry no puede evitar verla nuevamente, besar sus labios inmóviles y acariciar su frente; antes de pasar la cadena del Giratiempo por sus hombros.  
Ha aprendido un truco para volver el tiempo atrás y empezar de nuevo. Pero debe olvidar todo lo que ha pasado al menos una de las personas que hace aquel viaje. Hermione va a volver atrás con él, sin recordar nada de lo que ha sucedido. No recordará amarlo, ni un beso, ni tampoco toda esa maldita situación con Voldemort. Podrá ser feliz, sin él.

Gira seis veces el reloj, y cierra los ojos.

No olvidará que la amó, pero dejaría toda la felicidad juntos, por la que ella tendrá si vive.

Cuando el tiempo comienza a nublarse, y la sensación le llena de sopor la mente, no hace más que descansar al lado de ella y esperar despertarse en otra realidad. Anterior y ya vivida. No sin antes despedirse de Hermione, tomado de la mano. En un gesto que por sí solo, se despide de todos esos años juntos; su infancia, su incondicionalidad. No le importa perder parte de su vida, si en cambio puede tenerla ella. Cuando aprieta su mano, cuando acaricia con sus labios las lágrimas de ella, Hermione lo sabe; Harry trata de decirle, por siempre, adiós.


End file.
